


Siesta o fiesta

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clit Stimulus, F/M, Groping, Sperm Play, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Antonio gets a little frisky with you in front of guests.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Siesta o fiesta

The day was scheduled, a little party was set later in the afternoon and that left you and Antonio enough time for a little siesta. Looking at the time in the kitchen, it was around one in the afternoon, so there was plenty of time to kill.

"Baby, ven acá." Antonio groaned, as you made your way back into your shared bedroom. You had left for a quick second and he was already desperate. You chuckled at the thought and got back in bed with him, snuggling up against his chest and feeling a firm hand snake it's way over your body, as if to tell an intruder that if they laid a finger on you then they were a dead man. 

"Te amo." Antonio whispered against your hair and fell back asleep. You smiled at him and whispered the same thing back to him, kissing his covered chest before following shortly after him. 

\--------------

You woke up, still wrapped into his chest and looked up at him. He was still dead asleep, and you wondered how long you had been sleeping. You carefully moved his arm off you as you sat at the side of the bed, stretching and yawning from the nice slumber. You rubbed your eyes and blinked a few times before looking at the clock on your nightstand. 

18:30 (6:30)

You sighed, knowing that the party is going to start soon and decided to change into something nice, but casual. While you were changing, you heard a knock on the front door and decided to hurry up, putting on a cute little outfit together before checking to see who it was. It was Arthur holding a fancy wine bottle and you smiled at the thought of alcohol, opening the door and letting him inside.

"Hello!" He smiled at you and you smiled back, giving him two pecks on his cheeks before taking the bottle of wine and admiring it.

"Wow, this looks rather fancy don't you think?" You couldn't help but tease the Brit. He was too much of a gentleman to let it pass by.

"Well, I knew you loved wine, so I decided to bring some." He flirted a bit and you let it slide knowing that it was just friendly flirt and let him in. 

"What about your other half where's the old git?" He looked around the house, searching for Antonio, but was left with an empty hallway and living room.

"Oh, we decided to take a little siesta earlier and he still hasn't woken up, but I'm sure he'll be up soon." You walked into the kitchen and placed the wine into the fridge and turned back around to the island in the kitchen but noticed the filthy dishes waiting to be washed.

"Oh geez, ignore the mess! Um- why don't you go ahead and make yourself at home! You can watch some T.V.-" There was another knock on the door, then voices followed soon behind it. A lot of them. You rushed to the front door and said your hello's and invited everyone inside. 

"Oh! You look beau! Where's the matador?" Francis winked at you before handing you another fancy bottle of wine and the Italian brothers coming soon after handing you two bottles of champagne. 

"Oh yeah, where is Antonio?" You laughed from the same question being thrown at you over and over.

"He's still taking his afternoon siesta." You had quite a crowd around you as you walked back into the kitchen and placed all the wine and champagne bottles into the small wine fridge you had forgotten about and turned to see those haunting dishes staring at everyone in the middle of the kitchen.

"Everyone make yourself at home! You can watch some T.V. or play some games whatever catches your eye!" Everyone left to their tendencies, some laid on the couch watching some movie, and some moved it outside, deciding to play beer pong. Where they got the beer you weren't sure, but anything to take them away from the mess in the kitchen. 

You moved your hair back and started your mission on the dishes, turning on the hot water and making sure you had enough soap on a toallita, but knew there was never enough soap. As you scrubbed your way through the mess, Lovino and Feliciano decided to sit across the island and talked among each other before moving it toward you. 

"The man can sleep, no?" You smiled at Lovino and shrugged.

"I guess he had a lot of work yesterday." You said, wiping a small strand of hair away from your face.

"Yeah...we did right, fratello?" Lovino asked his brother, who had been in a daze and 'hmmed' at him when he noticed his brother had said something. 

"Ascolti mai una parola di quello che dico?!" Lovino growled, making his brother gasp and try to talk back to him in Italian. You laughed at the scene that was being made in front of you before you noticed a sleepy Antonio make his way over to you, itching his chest under his shirt and yawning while at it.

"Finalemente bello durmiente." You chuckled when he made his way behind you, kissing your cheek and down your neck. You smiled at the action, expecting it to be small and sweet, but he didn't stop. He kissed up by your ear and started whispering malas palabras and moved a hand down over to your ass and squeezed it, before trying to move his other up and under your shirt, until-

"Antonio calmarsi." Lovino gritted through his teeth as the poor brothers started to feel a bit uncomfortable with Antonio showing a side that they thought they would never see. 

Antonio froze, leaving his hands still and his eyes shut. He hadn't noticed that there were people around and had just searched for you to try and get you in the mood. He opened his eyes and looked at your flushed cheeks, he noted that in his brain for later, before releasing his hands and stepping aside from the scene he had made, trying to hide the growing pain in his boxers. Side note, he was still in his sleep wear. Which consisted of boxer shorts and a long-sleeved grey shirt.

"Mi cariño. Why didn't you tell me they were here?" He faintly whispered. 

You chuckled at this and finished setting the dishes aside, before giving your attention to a very flustered Spaniard. 

"I didn't know you were going to put on a show." With that he huffed and made his way back into your shared bedroom, acting like an angry teenage girl as he did so. 

"Excuse me." You excused yourself from the brothers and followed Antonio into the bedroom. 

"Mi amor I was joking!" You ran into your shared bedroom and looked around for him.

"¿Dónde estás, amor?" The door closed behind you and Antonio tackled you onto the bed. You gasped and made a incoherent sound from the collision and waited for Antonio to straddle you but he didn't. He stayed sprawled on top of you with his face snugged in between your neck and shoulder. 

"Ay Antonio. ¿Qué te pasa?" You felt him huff again and giggled from the feeling. 

"Estoy avergonzado." He mumbled. You laughed at that and he looked up at you with an angry expression and moved to the side, moving a hand down your casual little party outfit and stopped when he hit the top of your shorts. You looked over at him and he smiled before undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, snaking his hand in under your panties and feeling you with his shockingly cold hand. 

You gasped, "Fuck- why are your hands so cold?!" He smirked and continued his movements, placing two fingers over your clit and rubbing it in a quick pace, loving the muffled sounds coming out of your mouth. 

"Shh. People are here." He loved teasing you, this was his revenge from embarrassing himself in front of the two people he least expected. You glared at him and reached for his already hard cock, but he slapped your hand away. 

"No, don't touch. Only I can." He gritted against your ear as he felt your body tense from your soon release. He wanted to take you so bad, but he knew you had to wait. You moaned and gripped his shirt when you felt close, but to your surprise , he stopped and sat up. You looked up at him flustered and confused with what he wanted you to do, until he placed your hand over his covered cock and whispered in your ear, "Succionar."

You sat up and positioned yourself to face him and kissed his stomach and down his groin, pulling his briefs down and kissed the already covered tip, licking your lips when you felt his pre-cum on them. You looked up at him through your lashes as you continued kissing down his shaft and balls and continued up going up his torso and left a few love bites on his neck before you reached his plumped lips, savoring his taste and pumping his shaft a bit before you moved back down and took him into your mouth. He moaned, running his fingers through your hair and slightly pulling a few strands as you tried taking him all in, but gagged when you couldn't. He loved that. He loved hearing you gag, it made him feel big and thick when you did. You placed your hand around the area you couldn't reach and took him in again, gagging a little more but relaxing your throat when your lips touched your hand. 

"Joder sí-" He moaned, looking down as you worked on him. He moved his hand that was gripping onto your hair and reached down to cup your cheek, tracing a thumb softly over your cheek as he felt himself through your mouth. You smirked and moaned, making him curse your name and staring down at you intently as you started to bob your head. Feeling the tip barely touch your reflex every time you went down and roamed your other hand up his torso. Feeling the little bumps from his abs as you worked your way to get to his climax, wondering if you should stop halfway or finish and share his cum with him. You nearly jumped when you heard him moan and decided to let him finish, taking his load in your mouth and holding it, crashing your lips against his and letting him taste himself through it. For a while, Antonio felt disgusted from the taste, until he realized how hot the scene was when he felt some of his seed drip down his mouth and onto your pretty blouse. You pulled away from his lips and trailed small kisses down his neck and collarbone. 

"Take a shower. We still have a party to join." You stepped off the bed and looked for another outfit to wear since he ruined the one you were wearing, but stopped when you felt him stand behind you and place his hands over yours.

"Join me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short and rushed. I came up with this story after the little break I took from writing and decided to do it! I hope you like it!


End file.
